Heart Break
by Michelicious
Summary: "A thousand tears wouldn't bring you back, I know because I've tried..." When tragedy strikes, will Misty manage to move on and follow one's heart desire?
1. Part 1

**This is a story I wanted to write for some time now. It's a drama.**

**I personally think it is sad. This story is some kind of one-shot but being too long it will be divided in 3 parts each of them from different POV **

**If you want to know the coupling, it is Egoshiping, Contestshipping.**

**Oh yeah rated T so don't blame me if it's offensive**

**Enjoy…**

Part 1

GARY'S POV

We were going out, the all five of us, in Cerulean; Ash, Drew, May, Misty and me. Drew and May were going out while I had the luck to be with Misty. I know it's weird that Ashy boy came with us but he is May and Misty's best friend so Drew and myself couldn't refuse his company without upsetting our girls. After all, if it wasn't for him, we never would have been with May or Misty. It's thanks to him that we met them and hooked up. Misty and May both loved him at one time but he either couldn't return their feelings or couldn't choose between his two best friends so he unintentionally broke their hearts. We were there to cheer them up, to be their shoulder to cry on and it just happened. Now Ash was getting out of a long relationship with Melody, she had broken up a week ago and the girls wanted to take him out tonight. I'd like you guys to try to say no to your girlfriend, especially when she's keeping your mouth busy, which I don't really mind by the way…

"This movie was really great!" exclaimed Ash "Too bad Pikachu couldn't be there"

Pokemon weren't allowed in the theater and Pikachu, as always, insisted on not staying in his pokeball so Ash left him to my gramps' laboratory. I sometimes wonder what this airhead could do without him…

"Yeah, it was awesome" I agreed "Hmm, guys let's go this way" I said pointing the road leading to the forest. It was getting late. The sky was darker than usual and the trees were hiding the far away stars. I believe it was around 10 or 11 p.m.

"Why?"

"C'mon, I'm sure you wouldn't like to be taken in photo" I chuckled, since childhood I'm used to paparazzi because of my family fame but they weren't really, especially Misty; She hated them.

"Let's go!" she pressed, angrily with the thought of them animating her mind. We were now all chuckling as we could remember what happened last time she saw one, the guy wasn't too lucky.

I had the strange feeling of being followed but I couldn't tell Misty; she would have teased me for weeks if not freaked out. And with an ego too big for my safety I leaded the small group farther in the forest opening, watched by a cloud covered moon above us.

"_I have others things to tell her than stupid impressions"_ I had thought, grasping the little black box in my pocket

"It's really dark" said May, there was a slight tone of fear in her voice and if I wasn't a hundred percent positive of getting hit I would have made a comment about it. I wisely chose to keep quiet.

"If you're afraid, clung to me" grinned Drew "You should do the same Misty" he added probably just to try to provoke me.

"And Drew if you're scared, I'm sure Ash will be glad to hug you" I said putting my arm around Misty's waist

The girls giggled.

"C'mon guys we have our pokemon to defend us if anything happens, stop clowning" said Ash, I couldn't help but notice with the look he was unintentionally giving us that he was hungry and tired. Like I said it was late…

"We should have taken a car, it would have been safer and quicker"

"Yeah" agreed Ash

"C'mon guys! Look at the sky, it's so beautiful!"

"Hey, here goes a shooting star, make a wish everyone!" exclaimed May really excited. The star went down drawing a 'banana' figure into the sky and, illuminating our face with it, it let some kind of stardust behind. I don't get impressed easily but I was amazed at the 'show' the sky gave us.

"You just sounded like a 5 years old child!" mocked Drew and agreeing with him I laughed along.

"Shup up! What's your wish?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"If I do, it wouldn't happen" Drew loved to tease May even more that I like to tease Misty or Ashy boy. This guy sure knows how to get fun out of innocently stupid people. I know it as I, myself, use it as a big hobby.

"C'mon Drew, pretty please"

"What's your wish, Ash?"

"An impossible one, I prefer not to tell" Ash replied, melancholic

Was he thinking of Melody or…? I wondered snapping out of my thoughts. It was rare enough to see Ash serious or mature and I couldn't help but wonder the reason to this seldom event.

"I see" said Misty embarrassed "and what's yours?" she said turning to me

Drew winked at me, I had told him about the proposal as well as to Ash but he didn't seem to notice anything at all, he was just staring at the sky, sad. Anyway, Drew's unnoticed sign snapped me out of my wonders about Ash's well-being and sanity and reminded me of much more important things like asking the hottest girl I've met to marry me. I grabbed the box in my pocket and was about to take it out when we got disturbed…

"Okay guys, raise your hands in the air, leave them down and we shoot you" said an armed guy

They were five and all masked with hoods and they had a jeep, I can't understand how they could have sneak up on us without us noticing. We all did what the one who seemed to be the leader asked.

"What do you want with us?" asked Ash as fierce as he always is.

"C'mon you guys are loaded, famous and have great pokemon, try and guess. It's a bless that you were too stupid and went in an isolated place"

"Why don't we settled all this in a pokemon battle, like real men!" exclaimed Ash,

He was answered by a hard punch in the face and fell down, agonizing. The guy had hard grass knuckles, Ash's face was covered in blood almost intantly.

"Don't insult my intelligence; I know that anyone of you could kick my ass"

"He was insulting your skills, dumbass" replied Misty, if only she could keep quiet for Lugia's love…

The man approached Misty. I swear that if those other four men weren't threatening us with their guns, I'd have kicked his sorry ass to teach him not to mess with my property.

"Such a beautiful mouth yet such spiteful words" he tried to kiss her but she spat on his face. I could see Drew trying to restrain a amused smile… tough luck.

"I would have slapped you, lucky I can't put my hands down" she said as I tried hard not to laugh due to evident danger

"Bitch, unfortunately for you; I'm not gentleman and I can slap!" he was going to hit her. I looked around for any trace of help. Could it be a wild pokemon, a lost trainers or some kind of supernatural monster. Brushing the trees and leaves with my eyes, I examined the place. Heavy bushes and long grass was all I could see. I somewhere already knew that this kind of effort was futile so, afterwards, I tried to push him away from her, by myself. However, my action cost me a bullet in my left leg.

"Gary!" cried both Misty and May; the name had escaped their terrified mouth and went lost in the clear yet somber blue that was tonight's sky.

I kneeled down, in pain. It wasn't in these circumstances that I thought I'd be kneeling tonight. But what hurt me the most was the slap I heard, Misty was down too, slightly bleeding.

"Leave her, alone" I murmured, trying to stand both pain. The confidence of years of building quickly was demolished after those less than fifteen minutes of panic. If someone was to see me right now, I don't think that they could see the confident Gary Oak everyone knows.

"I'm okay, Gary" Misty weakly smiled to me "You should worry about yourself" she looked sincerely sorry and vulnerable; I wanted to hold her tightly and tell her that it was only a bad dream, that it would pass away but these cheap desires were silenced down by those creeps.

"How cute, isn't it guys?"

Fat, mean laughs were heard. I would have killed him if I could only get up and find a handy gun by my side. Like my other early wishes, this one was ignored by whatever god we possess.

"Okay, no more games now, empty all your pocket and belt and quickly, obey and you might live tomorrow, don't try to trick us!"

We obeyed again, soon, on the ground there were a somewhat big amount of money, jewelry, not the really expensive kind, though, and there also were 29 pokeballs. None of us were really superficial so we hadn't had precious objects in our possession.

"Hey Oak, I think you forgot something, there's a bump in your pocket" the dimwitted added. I was surprised to hear that this prehistoric ape could think and, most surprisingly, had some kind of observation sense.

"I don't know, what you are talking about" I tried to deny. _"Smart move Oak… even Ashy boy could have found a better excuses"_ the result of my incapacity of finding a good excuse got me a kick right in the face and I fell down on the ground again.

"Don't try to fool us and give us what you have in your pocket or we hurt your little girlfriend," the leader added, pointing the gun towards Misty to my horror. I hatefully gave him the black box, the pain and anger he could see in my eye seemed to satisfy him enough.

"So you were about to propose, did we kind of disturb your little romantic scene?"

His men laughed.

I looked at Misty, she was too busy sending death glares to our oppressor to notice it but somewhere through her hateful eyes I could see that she had been touched and I genuinely smiled to myself. It quickly disappeared when I saw him put the ring in his filthy fat little finger.

"Hey guys, call me Mrs. Oak now!"

They all laughed again along with their leader who to my opinion should have tried to mask those yellow teeth of his.

"We hit the jackpot; we have for at least 2 thousands dollars and strong pokemon"

"It's no use, they won't obey to you" said Drew disdainfully.

"Well, if they don't, we'll sell them, right guys?"

"Yeah, Boss" his followers all agreed with the brain of the team

"Hey Misty I'd really love to kiss you and brag it to everyone, what about it?" he continued, encouraged by his many successful attempts at pissing us off.

"In your dream! And even in them I'd have the sense to kick your balls instead" Misty talked back in degust. I personally thought that my wife-to-be was smarter than this… Guess she hasn't totally cured yet her anger issues as she pretends to have.

"Okay, let me put that back" he pointed back his gun at me "You'd love to kiss me right?" Misty gritted her teeth and executed herself, taking the hint.

Furious, I saw him deepen the kiss and put his hands to what I thought was a reserved-for-boyfriends zone while Misty didn't move, trying her best to ignore it. She sleekly kicked a pokeball toward me, unnoticed by everyone but me. I was on the ground they wouldn't notice if I'd take it while the other where up with their hands in the air. I, now, actually can't believe that neither of us, struck by fear, thought to actually throw one. Or again, maybe we were just waiting for the perfect occasion… I guess Misty was the one to find it.

I needed a distraction to throw it.

"Aw man, that was some kiss" he said like some old pervert

"There's more of them from where it came from" she told him seductively as she somehow manage to read my mind "You're not so bad after all" I was grossed out. Even with understanding her plan one couldn't totally approve of it as it included kissing ape face. Unfortunately Ash, Drew and May didn't understand it; the look on their face was priceless

"You see I'm kinda really shy, I can't do this in front of all these people" Misty expertly lied. I wouldn't define her exactly as timid…

"Looks like the boss just hit on!" cheered the four other men. I urged myself to not make any comment.

"Let's get some privacy." He proposed, grinning, to her and they went in the jeep

The other four guy whistle and clapped. Now was the time, as those jerks weren't acknowledging us anymore.

I acted instantly and opened the pokeball and made sign to the others to take pokeballs too, quickly. They opened theirs as pokemon got out.

A Starmie, a Blaziken, a Roselia, a Rhydon and Arcanine appeared in front of our eyes.

The guys realized their mistakes but only too late, our pokemon took real good care of them. Blaziken and Arcanine combined a flamethrower attack on the first man who seemed to be the toughest. Rhydon charged at the smallest with no mercy for his height or person. Starmie froze the fattest one as Roselia paralysed the last thief standing. They were knocked out cold within a couple of minutes. Due to the noise, the few wild pokemon present, which were made mainly of flying types, fled. The moon that originally was covered by clouds was now fully visible. I estimated than more than half an hour passed.

"Get out of the car, now!" I cried at the leader "It's over" the guy got out with Misty

"You little slut, you planned all this?" he said looking at his unconscious men

"You got what you wanted right? You can now go brag to everyone that you kissed me, only it'd be in prison" she stuck her tongue a little bit too more confidently…

He quickly took Misty and put his gun on pressed against her head and cocked it. "Don't make me do this" he warned and reluctantly we backed off.

"Good, now withdrew all your pokemon and let me escape with all the money"

"You're going to release her?" I asked as my friends obeyed the order in soumission. The safety of our pokemon was soon withdrawn with them…

"You're in no place to ask question and…Ouch!" he screamed in pain, Misty had bitten his finger really hard "Slut!" he hit her with his gun on the head and she fell unconscious, he then kicked her near his four men laying down "I'll kill you" he pointed his gun at her

"No, I will" I said with renewed strength and rage, I don't think I ever hate someone that much. Hate isn't a appropriate word for all the loath this one guy inspired me with. My heart was pounding really fast and there was hatred everywhere within me except into my eyes where my love was now lying unconscious.

I jumped on him making the shot deflect on the car. Unfortunately, it ended in the fuel gas right behind the matriculation plate and made the car explode.

…

I woke up in a bad shape, I looked around me but just this action made me moaned in pain. I wasn't in the place I last remembered to be, where the nightmare had taken place, but in a cold hospital room filled with the odor of antibiotics. I moved my eyes to examined my environment. I caught the sight of a clock nearby the door that indicated a quarter to midnight… unless that it only took about one hour to get out of forest, we were the following day and at the veil of a next one.

"Hey, you woke up" it was Drew and May was with him. They were wounded but it didn't look too serious to me. And the small smiles their face wore were slight hints to my supposition.

"After the explosion, you passed out. Drew used his cell phone to call an ambulance and the police was already heading in our direction because of the smoke and fire the explosion caused."

"Those bastards have been arrested, Ash was closer than us to the explosion and he was already beat up so he couldn't move, he was too much hurt. You had passed out. The five men were hurt too and one was killed… now the rest is in a better shape and, of course, under arrest"

I couldn't help noticing that they weren't talking about Misty; I wanted to ask them about her but was cut off.

"Gary, you okay?" this time it was Ashy boy. He had been in the bed next to me the all time... guess that I was too absorbed to notice. The curtain that was supposed to separate us was drawn and I could clearly see a set of machines reflecting my own. I guess that he was overall in a better shape than I was and had woken up before. It was too painful to completely turn my head his way so I just answered.

"Never felt better" I tried to joke

"Too bad your sense of humor is still intact" Drew replied as I tried not to laugh, because breathing was already hard for me. But it seemed like Ashy boy couldn't control it and was now regretting it yet still somehow continuing. I noticed it, amused.

"Where's Misty" I finally asked, worried. Her shape was the worst one; she had been beaten up the most and had taken direct hit from the explosion excluding the fact that she had kissed that butt face. Drew's and May's expression darkened.

"S-she's still in the emergency room, they're trying their best to help her but she hasn't woken up yet. We're not allowed to see her yet"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"The doctor wouldn't answer the question" Drew added while May broke down in tears, Ashy boy was emotionless while I was just shocked:

How could such a great night have turned out into this! I closed my eyes once for a chance of waking up in a much more comfortable bed with better company and to notice all this was a bad dream. However, reality had others plans as I saw nurses checking my medical machines, white cold wall and Drew and May weak attempts at smiling.

I wanted to scream but no sound came out except for a moan I let out for moving so suddenly. I felt animosity for the all damn world, if he hadn't been of this son of a bitch, I'd have been the happiest man in this whole damn world and Misty would have a ring on and not an intravenous stuck on her arm. But as much hatred that I could feel and as much pain or sadness as I could take, it wouldn't change a thing. I was stuck with this reality like I was stuck in this bed.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

ASH'S POV

I was devastated but my pain didn't look like anything compared to Gary's. I could move freely now, I just had a broken arm but it's my left one anyway so it's not too bad. Gary is still too weak to move by himself. It had been 2 days, now. Misty was still alive, hopefully, she was in a more stable condition yet she still hadn't woken up. Gary's face lacked of emotions yet was full of them.

He was like dead. He wasn't smiling or laughing anymore, he wasn't even showing his sadness or concern. His face was filled with anger, deception and hatred but he was awfully calmed when he was speaking or moving. The only time that he'd opened his mouth was to ask news of Misty or eat and drink a little. Nurses were really worried about him; they kept on saying he had made a nervous depression. The last day he had kept insisting on the fact that he should give his blood to Misty, since she had lost a lot of her. The doctor disagreed saying he was too weak and that Misty had all the blood necessary since her blood type was AB positive; she could receive blood from any type without danger.

Personally, I know the doctor meant well, but Gary would have survived; he's strong. And it would have helped a lot, Gary cannot stand his uselessness, he needed to do something for her and now he was so mad that it resulted in making him look like some kind of zombie, scarier that a herd of Beedrill.

May, rushed into our room.

"She woke up!"

"What!" I exclaimed while Gary got up suddenly and used the crutches May had put near his bed to go to Misty.

"Gary, you're not fully recovered, don't move!" warned Drew

"I'm fine, lead me to her" he begged, it was his first emotion in hours.

Drew abandoned; if he wouldn't show him her room, Gary would probably search through the whole hospital. We followed them, eager to take news of Misty.

"She's really weak" told the doctor when we arrived. The doctor was old and seemed sad about something but we didn't wondered what was wrong and went,wasting no time, to Misty. Her sisters were already there, crying their eyes out. Seeing us, they left to give us some privacy, still sniffing.

"Hey guys" Misty greeted us with a very weak voice, making us worrier

May threw herself at Misty, carefully though.

"Misty, you've been so brave, thank you for saving us" we thought she would cry but she didn't

"Thanks to you, too"

"No problem" May smiled

Gary looked confused, he didn't know that Misty had insisted to wear the ring he meant to give her but I'm sure that he guessed a part of the truth when he laid eyes on the ring she had on.

"I retrieved it along with our pokeballs and object" explained May to Gary's curious and surprised eyes

Gary smiled. This smile seemed history to us and put some warmth in our hearts, making melt the iceberg of concern we had. I seriously thought that he would never smile again.

"Misty, are you going to be alright?" I asked her

"I'll try my hardest and I have my family doctor to help me; he knows me quite well" she smiled to us trying to comfort us

Suddenly Gary fell. The nearer nurse called for help, another nurse came and together they carried him to his room.

"It's okay guys, he's just exhausted, he hadn't slept or eaten a lot lately. It must have taken him a lot of determination just to stand up, let alone walk."

The doctor told us to leave and that Misty also needed sleep and we went back to our room. Misty's sister were waiting for us, they had still tears in their eyes.

"Guys, we have to tell you something, really important" Lily said

"It's about Misty" added Violet

We listened to them without any question, Gary, even in his bed, was listening.

"She may not make it" continued Lily while we all gasped in shock

"But the nurse said she was recovering from her injuries!" exclaimed May

"Do you know how our mother died?" asked Daisy

We answered negatively.

"She had heart disease, the only way to have cured this was to replace the heart but you couldn't find one quick enough and she died" replied Gary

Daisy, Lily and Violet weakly smiled

"Yeah, that was how. I'm glad to see that Misty and you were this close"

"Are" he corrected her

"Yes, sorry, you're right" confirmed Lily "Only this sickness" she continued "It's hereditary. One child on five gets it, Misty was a solid child we never thought she could have it. Our doctor, the same one who took care of our mother, said that sometimes, the sickness develops a little late, that exactly what happened to mom"

"So you mean…" I started, my heart, pounding real fast

"Yes, she had been analyzed positive. Misty is strong, she could have stick with it longer and would have stayed alive long enough so we can find her a heart but the 'accident' weakened her."

"The doctor gives her a week, from then, she can die at any moment" said Violet

"Your family called and wanted to visit but we forbid them to, we don't want the paparazzi to find out about it and tell the whole world, we're sorry about this"

"It's okay, we understand" I managed to say

"We have to go inform our father, I know that he won't be able to come home from wherever he is but we have to inform him, bye" they left

Silence was all that was left, we were torn apart.

"So how are you feeling?" it was two days after we learned the terrible news, Gary was now okay, he could used his crutches and move on his own. Misty, too, was feeling better and could talk more. Unexpectedly, Gary seemed calmer today that he had been the past two days. It was making everything easier. He had left today; it was surprising since the way how usually he was passing all his time with Misty. He just said that he needed to take care of really important things and he just wouldn't change his mind about it.

"Better, where are the others?"

"Gary left I don't know where and May and Drew are seeing a therapist right now, it's too much for May and Drew couldn't let her go alone" I could see that there was a paper on her table and I realized it was her will. I fought the tears that were coming, she knows it, she knows she'll die yet she stays strong, strong for us.

We talked a lot during the rest of the day, we even manage to laugh when reminiscing our past together. I almost slipped out that I loved her ever since I met her, but I knew that as much as I needed to tell her that before she 'leaves' it will only caused chaos so I shut up. Trying my best to convince me it was for the better.

The next day, I went back to visit Misty this time with May, Gary and Drew.

Misty greeted us again, as if nothing bad was happening. We talked again, the five of us. Gary suddenly asked us to leave. I was mad, how egoistical was that? Misty was going to die and he wanted her to himself, alone. He pleaded us to and May and Drew accepted. I didn't and faked to exit the room. They didn't realize I was still there and I could listen to their conversation. As wrong as it was, I was too angry at Gary to let my reason win over so I stayed.

"Gary? What was your wish?"

"I wished that you'd marry me"

"You shouldn't have wished but known" she said making Gary give her a tiny smile

"Misty, no one asked you to be strong"

"If I'm not everyone would be embarrassed and worried, I don't want that"

"I won't, I promised. Tell me what's wrong please, c'mon your pillow is wet and your eyes swollen; you cried for a long time."

"I'm scared, Gary"

Gary didn't answer and let her continued

"I'm so scared, mom died the same way, and I remember seeing her everyday in this same hospital. I can't bear it anymore; I can't bear all those sorry looks, all this coldness, this solitude I cannot bear it. I see pity or sadness everywhere and the worst is that I don't want to lose any of you. I really wanted to marry you Gary, to bear your children to see May's, Drew's and Ash's marriage and family, my sisters' and friends' too. I'll miss all this while you'll miss me..."

Gary took her in his arms, she was now crying. She wasn't being brave anymore, she was just Misty again. A human with fears and sadness like anyone else. Gary dropped kisses on her. But comforting as he may have seen to anyone, it seemed to me that he was doing it more for his selfish self than for her. He was enjoying his last moments with her and not as much trying to make her feel better. I was a little madder at him, what was he doing? Misty had opened her heart to him and only him.

"Misty, I cannot promise you that we'll get married someday or have children together but I'll try my hardest to give you as much happiness as I can"

"You'll stay with me?" Gary seemed taken backward by this answer. He obviously hadn't planned it.

"During the week, yes"

"Thanks" she hugged him

"I love you"

He replied to her hug with a last kiss and held her until she fell asleep

"I love you, too" she muttered before falling fast asleep

"I cannot live without you, Misty" Gary sighed to himself

He was getting out when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave; you have no rights to keep her to yourself!"

"Ash…"

"Stop it! You're being a complete asshole, you're taking precious time we could all pass with Misty too for your own self person and yesterday you had better things to do that comfort her like you just did today."

"I…I…Ash have you ever loved someone so much that you'd give her your heart? I gave her my heart"

"I did it with Melody and I could do it again for Misty and what's so special about that? She also gave you her heart. She even opened it for you so you could enter, with no difficulty!"

"Never mind…Ash, I never asked you a favor in my whole life but please let me those moments"

"I can't do that, I also need them"

"You really love her right?"

"Yeah but not as much as I thought you once did"

"Ash, stop would you? Look I'll make it up to you I promise"

"No"

"We're Wednesday, right? Give me the next two days with Misty and you guys will have the whole weekend. I have something to do anyway"

"You told Misty that you'd stay with her during the week"

"I didn't say the whole week"

"What are you? Heartless!" I cried, outraged

"I guess…at some point" Gary sadly replied

Curse him, the sadness in his tone made me accept. Gary was passing all his time with her; he even was sleeping with her. He insisted on to be the one feeding her, taking care of her and even bathing her. Misty didn't refuse even though she was a bit shy about it and the few people who knew about what was really happening were shocked and disapproving. But when you'd see how happy they were, everything was forgotten and forgiven. Misty had told me that she didn't remember feeling this much loved before. That Gary was very soft, comforting and patient with her. I believed her. It was now Saturday, Gary had left and now May, Drew and I were trying to please Misty and replace Gary. Even when Gary was with her, we were sometimes visiting her like her sisters were but Gary seemed to take the biggest of her attention. She was a bit disappointed that Gary had left the hospital for awhile while she didn't have a lot of time. Gary came during Saturday night. He kissed Misty deeply and gave her two gifts. He asked her to open them Monday night. I was shocked that he'd ask her that, who knew if Monday she was still going to be alive but Misty really enjoyed it as she knew that Gary truly believed that she could make it until then. Gary stayed until midnight, he had cheated on our deal taking all Misty's attention, I was so mad at him. Only my sorrow could overcome my frustration but unfortunately it wasn't any better... He told us bye and surprisingly hugged us all and left for good, we didn't see him Sunday. Misty took it bad. Her condition worsened and the doctor told us that tomorrow, it was sure she was going to die except if some miracle would happen. Misty was faithless, all the courage she had was gone with Gary. I cursed him for not being there for her, what could it cost him?

"C'mon Misty, you can do it" I cheered her

"We all know I won't Ash, don't bother"

It was so sad yet so true

"Ash, what was your wish this night? I'd really like to know"

"I don't think I should tell you"

"C'mon Ash, could you please"

"Fine, I wanted the same thing as Gary"

"To marry me!"

"Yes, I love you Misty and I don't want to lose you"

Misty was shocked by this

"I-I…"  
"I know you love Gary, now"

"I'm sorry, Ash"

"You don't have to! It's my own fault, you did love me I was just too stupid. Anyway I don't believe in wishes anymore, look at how it turned out? No one will ever have you, what was your wish?"

"I wanted…I wanted to be a great part of Gary's life and that he'll be part of mine as long as we both live" she had hesitated to tell me but since I had been honest to me she chose the same thing

"It's okay, do you want me to call May and Drew, you could ask them what they wished for"

Misty didn't answer; she had fallen down on her bed and wasn't moving nor breathing

"Help, Doctor!" I yelled, panicked

We were all around Misty, by all I meant her family's doctor her sisters Drew, May and I.

"She's waking up!" exclaimed Violet and everyone was relieved

Misty turned her head, and while waking up, the first thing she saw was a picture of Gary, smiling, she had put on her table.

"Is this heaven?" she asked stealing a smile out of a lot of us and our concern

"No you're alive" told her the doctor and explained to her questioning eyes "At the last minute when we were going to lose you, a compatible heart arrived. We made the operation and it succeed, so now you're cured, congratulation"

"Where's Gary?" she asked

"Misty…Gary…" I tried to tell her but my voice trailed off when I saw her worried eyes.

"Is he alright?" she asked me, knowing I couldn't lie to those big curious emerald eyes

Misty was more worried about Gary than herself, I was touched by so much affection and envied Gary but at the same time cursed him for what he was doing right now to Misty.

It was a simple question yet too hard to answer so I chose silence…


	3. Part 3

Part 3

MISTY'S POV

I was now at home with Ash, in my room. My sisters had offered me a television; they were so happy that I was alive. I guess sometimes miracle DO happen. But I wasn't happy not as much as someone who just got his life saved and who's starting a new one would. My new life didn't look that good to me. Gary had abandoned me. I couldn't believe that, he had vowed to always be by my side, how could he break such a promise? He was the one person who I trusted the most in this whole world. I looked at my wedding ring I was still wearing. It was supposed to be a proof of love, the symbol of the union of two persons by religion and love. Instead it only made me sadder but I couldn't throw it away, it was the last proof of love Gary had gave me… Gary was dead. He had committed suicide Sunday. That was the reason why he hadn't come.

It had been impossible to hide this to the media; everywhere in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, newspapers were saying:

"_The famous and handsome Gary Oak has committed suicide, last Sunday. We investigated and discovered that his new fiancé and long time girlfriend, Misty Waterflower, was about to die so we think that it was the reason why he did that horrible act. Only, she miraculously survived to her sickness and has been abandoned by her cherished boyfriend. What a tragedy, dear readers. Will one of the greatest novels in the world take place in reality? Will Miss Waterflower commit suicide too after discovering her Romeo's useless death for her?"_ or something similar. Personally, Romeo and Juliet was my favorite story when I was younger, it also was my mom's. I remember wishing that someone could die for me, thinking it was so romantic. I regret it, now. Destiny has a strange twisted way to grant wishes, how come it granted this one and not the last one?

So much unanswered questions but no one to whom I can ask it. Gary's funerals were next week and I was still unsure if I should be there or not.

Now, with Ash, I was unwrapping Gary's last gift that he had given me. The first one was a tiny necklace locket with a picture of both of us in it. There was a note with it.

"_I'm closer than you think"_ I read aloud. So he had been planning this all along.

Ignoring this comment and all the pain it gave me I unwrapped the second gift. It was a tape. We went downstairs to watch it as I didn't have anything to read it in my room and I took Ash's offered hand to give me more courage.

"Misty and Ash or anyone who's with you, if you're watching this; it means that I'm already dead." He sadly smiled as one tears escaped from my eyes "Misty, I can't live without you in my life but you are strong, I believe in your strength, and you can live without me in yours."

"_How could he say such a thing? Did he know about how many time I'd resist_ _the urge to join him too? And how come he seems so sure that I'd survive? It was pure luck!"_ I thought, outraged

"That's why I did it" the video continued not stopping for me to calm down "Only my grandfather and sister know the truth and you deserve to know it too."

"_What truth?"_

"I won't commit suicide…or I didn't commit suicide out of despair but out of hope. Try to understand please. Ash, I'm sure you're there, remember when I asked you if you've loved someone so much that you'd give her your heart? I wasn't just talking about the expression; I was also asking if you could do it, literally."

My eyes widened as I was beginning to understand the awful truth. I didn't want to hear it nor even know it! But, powerless, I stood seated, waiting for the rest in submission.

"_He wouldn't dare do that!"_ I wished more than anything else, but destiny again wasn't on my side…

"Misty, I-I'll shoot myself in the brain, tomorrow, so you can have my heart on time… It's the only way I'm sure my heart won't be damaged and it's painless." Gary was trying to smile to comfort us.

Tears were falling freely from both me and Ash's eyes.

"Misty, you are the most important thing in my whole life; your death would have killed me! But mine can save you, one death is better than two, right? I made sure that the best doctors in Kanto would assist yours so there's no way the operation fails. I'm sorry, Ash, if I've been selfish, I just couldn't explain my plan without someone forcing me to give up. Though I envy the free time you'll have with her, I'm glad that someone will be there to take care of her for me. Misty, the guy's crazy about you. Be happy together, that's all I want. I love you with all my heart, do the same with it. Love someone other than me like Ash; you did once why not twice? I know that Romeo and Juliet was your favorite story but I always thought that Romeo was stupid; because of him, his beloved Juliet dies. Don't make me look as loser as him, live your life okay? Ash I'm counting on you, if you ever break her heart, I'd have to come back from hell and kick your sorry ass. Well maybe I won't but if you do so you'd also break mine" he added smiling "okay bad joke, I agree with Drew about my sense of humor but you get the point? I apologized to everyone for my weakness. And Ash, there's something I'd want you to do, go ask my sister for more details. I guess that this is goodbye…Where I'm going, I go alone. I want no one to throw his life for me. I'm no hero, just in love. Misty, don't forget, I'm closer than you think" this last sentence said he put one hand on his heart and blow-kissed me goodbye before the screen turned to black.

All the tears I was fighting came back, Ash too was crying now.

"I'm sorry, Gary. I didn't know…" he kept on muttering

I had a painful bitter mix of pain, sadness and hatred. If those 5 men hadn't been there, none of this would have happened. If only the sea of my tears could put out the flame of both my hatred and passion…We stood here, Ash and me, crying our soul out.

"Gary Oak was a brave man…" I could hear the man in front of us say but I decided to stop listening. I hadn't slept in days, my appetite had shrink and I was as white as my robe was black. I looked distractedly around me, the shades of black reflecting my own soul were depressing me more than ever. May and Drew were there too. Drew was putting May in a embrace trying his best to comfort her, not really succeeding with her or himself for that matter... How ironic, my marriage turns out to be a funeral. I was married to death and tragedy. My swollen red eyes were witnessing that fact. It was time for the beloved one to say their goodbyes. The coffin was getting farther as my turn got closer. I couldn't even move my feet, how did _he_ expect me to move on? Various people went up there, said some prayers and dropped some flowers. Finally it was Ash's turn before mine, apparently Gary, before his death, has insisted that I'd be last.

I could now remember with a sad smile him smiling with his usual trademarked smirk and telling me: "Save the best for last".

Ash had put something in the coffin; I couldn't quite see what it was. He muttered some words that only Gary could have heard and left, making me sign to go as well.

I gathered the remains of my torn courage and went to his coffin, shaking. I saw him, like an angel, peacefully sleeping. Even death hadn't succeeded in stealing him his beauty where it succeeded to steal him from me, at least not yet…

I put the single rose I had brought him and put it on his chest. The tuxedo he was wearing only made him look more handsome, I couldn't help imagining myself in different circumstances, with a different robe color.

"_A thousand tears couldn't bring you back. I know because I've tried" _I directed my thought to him along with my feelings. "Thank you" I told him. Simple words with all their meaning, I deeply kiss him on his faded lips. I could now understand Romeo's and Juliet's grief and unconsciously I was hoping for some of death poison to come over me. I think my gesture shocked everyone out there but they stood quiet. His lips were cold and I knew I couldn't ever warm them, ever again. I stepped back and watch as the undertaker's assistants buried him. I felt as my heart was buried as well…I couldn't take it anymore and ran to the toilets. May, Gary's sister ran after me.

"Misty!" she cried out my name, I didn't stop so she followed me in the restrooms.

"Misty, are you alright?"

"What do you think" I said, trying to fight the tears that weren't coming... yet

"I know, stupid question"

I didn't answer; there was no use to anyway

"You surprised me…" she said trying to relax both of us by throwing a subject to talk about

"By kissing a corpse?"

"No, by coming here today" she replied, surprising me as well. "It must have taken you a lot of courage just deciding whether to come or not."

I kept quiet, still shocked but somewhere glad that someone kind of understood me.

"You're in worse shape that I am…You're suffering more and I think that you loved him more that I did…more than anyone ever did"

"Love is love. You can't just measure it"

"I understand why he loved you so much" May smiled "you have no pretentiousness and a deep soul"

"You should hate me; I took your little brother's life away"

"If there was someone to be blamed it's that freak that attacked you and no I don't hate you, during the time he has passed with you, I've never seen him happier"

Misty jumped in May's arms and this time the tears came back with reinforcement.

"Misty, I know you're not okay, everyone can see it. You're on the edge of breaking down; the pain you wear each day is so much that people would rather see you dead and in peace and I'm not exaggerating a bit." May patted her back

"May do you know what Ash put on Gary's grave?" I asked after a long silence. I could see May hesitated before answering

"Gary wanted to be buried with the ashes of your heart instead of having the hospital throwing it away. He thought that it could only be fair that you have his and he yours."

Misty couldn't take this day off her mind; it had been a couple of weeks now since it. She was in a bus leaving in direction of Pallet. She had decided to live for awhile with Ash and Mrs. Ketchum. Her stuff was already over there so she just had her purse and some personal stuff with her in her bag. She looked out the window, the rain was dropping. Everyone had been relieved by this decision; they were all seriously concerned about her health. She hadn't accepted to go out with Ash yet and it was understandable but she didn't seem to get better at all yet she was improving…she'd often give rare smiles. But it was clear that she wasn't enjoying life that much and even every of Ash's effort couldn't help even though she appreciated them. Gary had let a very valuable amount of money to her and rumors were worsening everything. The bus stopped to a stop and a young girl got in. She was a young girl of about 15, wearing jeans and a red shirt. She had a big baggage with her and happened to recognize Misty and went sit down next to her. She tried to dry her umbrella before saying:

"Hi! Aren't you Misty Waterflower?"

Misty nodded, not really in the mood to chit chat.

"Oh my god, my friends won't believe it when I tell them! I love your shows and you're one of my idol. Can I have an autograph?"

Misty, again, nodded and signed the piece a paper the teenager girl gave her.

"My name's Amanda by the way"

Misty handed her back the paper, now stained with ink.

"Not really talkative right?"

"I'm just not in the mood…"

"Is it because of your…" she was cut off by a ringtone to which she answered

"Hello? No I won't! I can't believe you did that! For my sake? My ass, you betrayed me! I thought you loved me…No I won't come back and don't bother calling me again" she then close her mobile phone

"Sorry, it was my boyfriend…or rather ex-boyfriend"

"Why were you so mad at him?" Misty couldn't but wondered aloud

"I wasn't feeling too good lately and I told him personal stuff…he told my parents about it and they now want me to go see a shrink! I ran away from home."

"I think he was just concerned about you…"

"He betrayed me, you couldn't understand! I trusted him! It's not like he committed suicide or anything!" she let out angrily then gasped at what she just had said "I'm sorry, you were just trying to help me…"

"You know…you have a great boyfriend. He sacrificed your trust and betrayed you but only for your sake which is more important. You may hate him but he's helping you right now. I think you're the one not understanding"

"Is that what happened with Oak?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…You seemed to know what was happening and everybody's saying that you're just faking your tears and that in less than a month you will spend all the money which sources and magazine said you did…Personally I think you were such a great couple and couldn't wait to see your wedding live on television"

"I did love Gary…" Misty started; the trip was a long one so she continued telling the stranger everything that had happened. "And for the money, I did spend it all. I gave it to charities." She ended. It never felt this good since his death…she finally drop out everything to someone who didn't have an opinion or prejudices on her. When she finished her tale that unfortunately truly happened, she realized that her young audience was crying.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you all this…"

"It's okay, thank you for trusting me"

"No, thank you to you. I feel a lot better now, Amanda"

Amanda's eyes widened in pleasure to hear her idol say her name.

"You know Misty, I think I now understand why Jason did all that…he did it because he loves me it would have been the opposite if he hadn't done it"

Misty smiled to see that her new friend finally understood.

"Oh here's my stop" said Misty "It's been nice meeting you…hum here my email. I'm sure we could chat sometimes. Thanks for your help"

"Thank you so much too! You bet we gonna keep in touch!"

Misty smiled to her and got off the bus after handing her, her email. She saw that Ash was there. He was soaking wet; he must have been waiting for her for awhile now. To his surprise, Misty greeted him with a big hug, she almost threw herself on him, and luckily Ash was quick enough to take her before she falls. Ash returned the hug, smiling, but wetting her as well. What made her genuinely smile, her first real smile since a long time…

Amanda watched the scene with a fond smile through her window, the same one with which Misty used to watch the rain fall. She opened her phone a dialed a number:

"Hello Jason? It's Amanda…"

**End**

**I lied…it ends up pokeshippy. Thank you for reading.**

**michelicious**


End file.
